Attache moi
by Kumfu
Summary: Se trouver face à un Naruto encore excité par la chaleur des combats est loin d'être synonyme de doux réveil nocturne... mais, si Sasuke le sait, le premier semble bien s'en moquer totalement. Naruto, Sasuke, ou un moment d'intimité entre eux. YAOI ! UR.


Titre : Attache-moi (avec le tiret que le site me refuse de mettre dans le titre...).

Auteur : Kumfu.

Bêta : Romeowyn.

Genre : PWP, YAOI, Univers respecté.

Situation dans le manga : Plus loin dans le temps. Les personnages sont adultes.

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Mr Kishimoto, qu'on aime et vénère autant pour son excellent manga que pour titiller subtilement nos âmes de yaoistes avec les allusions dont il truffe son œuvre. Merci, Maître !

Ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie de faire un PWP NaruSasu qui respecte l'univers du manga mais l'exercice n'est pas évident… surtout à cause de ce satané Uchiwa : c'est qu'il se défend, l'animal, il ne se laisse pas écrire en uke aussi facilement ! (au moins Naruto est moins pénible, lui).

Bref. Je crois qu'écrire actuellement « Liaisons, embrouilles... » m'a bien aidé à préciser ma vision « mature » des personnages. J'ai du mal à me rendre compte si j'ai vraiment évolué au niveau de l'écriture (à part le fait que j'essaye de faire des phrases plus courtes…) mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il m'aura fallu écrire les fictions précédentes pour pouvoir me mettre à un one-shot comme celui-ci.

**Warning**** : cette fiction est donc un ****PWP YAOI ****soit un one-shot qui consiste principalement en une scène de sexe tout à fait explicite entre deux hommes, donc pour public averti, merci****.**

Un grand merci à Wonder-Romeowyn pour ses super corrections et pour « fourrer allègrement » mes chapitres de remarques à mourir de rire et à Opelleam-œil-de-lynx pour sa primo-lecture critique et pleine d'excellents conseils que je m'empresse de suivre (alors comme ça on veut moins de douceur ?...).

Pour ceux qui poursuivront, bonne lecture !

* * *

**ATTACHE-MOI**

Un œil au bleu profond...

Sasuke ferma une seconde les paupières avant de les rouvrir sur le regard amusé qui était posé sur lui. Le visage à moitié dissimulé par un masque poussé sur le côté, un léger sourire jouait au coin de ses lèvres pleines et les mèches blondes qui caressaient ses joues semblaient capter la lueur pâle de la nuit.

Naruto était rentré.

Sur son plastron terni, quelques traces sombres sentaient le sang séché et la sueur. Ses yeux brillants trahissaient une certaine fatigue, mais la lumière qui les dominait était celle de la paix d'être revenu. Ses mains, marquées par les affrontements trop proches, glissaient sur le torse du brun.

« Je dormais, se plaignit ce dernier.

— Plus maintenant. »

Une lueur rieuse avait pris place dans le seul œil qui lui était visible et Sasuke tourna simplement son visage vers la fenêtre ouverte, observant l'obscurité qui régnait à l'extérieur et témoignait de la profondeur de la nuit. Un vent léger soulevait le voile blanc cachant la vue sur la ruelle en contrebas.

Installé de tout son poids sur lui, Naruto s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ses traits ensommeillés et appuya du bout du doigt sur sa pommette, la tirant vers le haut pour y dessiner un sourire. Le grognement de principe qui lui répondit lui fit ouvrir les lèvres dans un rire silencieux. Même s'il se sentait perturbé par la mission dont il rentrait à peine, son regard brillait d'une malice que Sasuke connaissait bien, tout comme la façon dont ses dents blanches venaient de glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le brun se frotta les paupières, ayant encore du mal à se réveiller.

Il s'était couché entièrement dévêtu, ne se couvrant que d'un simple drap à cause de la torpeur estivale et il grimaça en avalant sa salive, la gorge sèche. Son bras partit sur le côté pour attraper la bouteille d'eau qu'il y avait laissée, à proximité du futon où il était allongé. Comme fasciné, Naruto observa les muscles de ses épaules rouler alors qu'il se relevait sur un coude et le cou pâle qui se tendit quand Sasuke se désaltéra… le bout de langue rosé qui s'attarda sur le bord des lèvres humides pour les débarrasser de l'eau y étant restée. D'un mouvement de doigts, le blond détacha son plastron puis les protections métalliques de ses avant-bras, les laissant tomber sur le côté. Son torse finement dessiné apparut sous le tricot de résille qui ne le voilait que pour en rehausser l'attrait.

Un infime sourire, presque imperceptible, mais dont Naruto avait appris à en reconnaître l'appétit, étira un coin de la bouche de Sasuke.

Le pouls encore rapide à cause de son retour précipité, le jeune ANBU observait l'être qu'il dominait comme s'il avait été un adversaire à battre et joua avec son masque, repositionnant l'image de renard sur son visage pour le dissimuler, avant de l'enlever progressivement, dévoilant les marques animales de ses joues puis un sourire mordant et sensuel, un œil à l'éclat vif et excité. Une lueur de désir passa dans les orbes noirs tandis que Naruto balançait derrière lui l'objet devenu inutile, renversant au passage une figurine de grenouille qui roula au sol dans un bruit sourd, avant de rejoindre les vêtements qui encombraient le parquet. Sasuke apprécia la façon conquérante et bestiale avec laquelle son amant le dévisageait.

Sa main passa dans sa chevelure emmêlée par la nuit.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Le son bref qui sortit des lèvres du blond lui en dit long sur la façon dont il se moquait de ce détail, tandis qu'une expression taquine prenait place sur son visage. Un temps, Sasuke crut revoir l'enfant qu'il avait connu et dont Naruto avait gardé, malgré les difficultés et les épreuves qui les avaient séparés trop longtemps, le goût de l'amusement. Les souvenirs de cette époque où le mot « vengeance » avait tristement guidé ses pas se rappelèrent à lui et il repensa simplement à quel point le fait de s'en être sorti pour être là et partager ses nuits avec cet homme qui comptait tellement pour lui, pouvait avoir de la valeur.

Une petite larme de sommeil perla au coin des yeux du brun alors qu'il baillait largement, une main devant son visage.

« La mission ? »

La question à moitié formulée ne provoqua qu'un haussement d'épaules, mais le voile sombre qui obscurcit très brièvement les yeux bleus n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Il ne jugea pas utile pour autant d'insister : Naruto en parlerait s'il le voulait et, pour l'instant, son esprit autant que son regard étaient fixés sur son torse dont un doigt intéressé était en train d'en suivre les courbes. Avec sa sensualité naturelle, le jeune blond pencha son visage sur le côté et Sasuke fut captivé par le mouvement fluide que décrit une mèche de ses cheveux, mais plus encore par la langue qui effleura ses lèvres, tel un félin se pourléchant devant son futur festin.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmura Naruto avec tendresse.

Le haut de résille glissa le long de ses bras bronzés, passant au dessus de sa tête en ébouriffant un peu plus sa chevelure. Le regard de Sasuke fut alors attiré par la tâche bleu-verdâtre qu'il découvrit sur son flanc. Lentement, il y posa un doigt en remontant le long de ses côtes, suivant la trace du coup qui avait dû être suffisamment violent pour être encore visible malgré le chakra réparateur du démon. Il pouvait sentir, à travers la tension qui l'animait, l'adrénaline pulser et l'excitation des combats dont Naruto ne se gênait pas de lui faire partager le goût, la sueur et même l'odeur du sang qu'il avait ramenés jusque dans leur lit. Son nez se plissa avec gêne. Relevant son torse, il rechercha la source de ce parfum désagréable. Sa main passa sur la tête blonde et s'accrocha au coin de la nuque sur quelques mèches poisseuses collées entre elles.

« Tu as encore du sang. Va te laver.

Naruto posa un regard chaud sur lui, mais resta silencieux.

— Allez, insista Sasuke.

— Pas envie...

Une expression de gamin taquin sur son visage, il ajouta :

— Juste envie de toi. »

Si le brun grommela légèrement, il ne s'étonna pas de l'attitude du blond. En ce qui le concernait, se décrasser au retour d'une mission était autant un besoin impérieux qu'une forme de respect envers son compagnon, mais Naruto était un être brut qui ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de considérations. Il n'avait ni l'éducation ni le raffinement que l'appartenance au clan des Uchiwa avait pu conférer au brun et se fichait bien que celui-ci puisse être dérangé par son état. Lorsqu'il rentrait, un peu troublé comme à l'instant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était l'odeur de la peau de Sasuke, le contact de son corps et le besoin qu'il ressentait de s'enfouir en lui pour oublier les morts et les combats dans la sueur du sexe partagé.

De l'intérieur de leur chambre, les faibles éclairages du village endormi n'offraient qu'une image pâle. La canicule ambiante était à la limite du supportable et le brun essuya d'une main la moiteur de son front. Naruto se pencha en arrière, défaisant ses sandales qu'il jeta un peu plus loin alors que ses yeux se baissaient sur le drap masquant à peine la partie inférieure du corps de son amant. Un sourire moqueur lui échappa.

« Je vois que tu es content de me voir. »

Sasuke eut un rire bref à cause de la lourdeur de la remarque et murmura un léger « imbécile » en se redressant pour quémander un baiser. Avec plaisir, Naruto se saisit de sa bouche, mordant passionnément ses lèvres, se reculant pour les lécher d'une langue taquine tandis que le brun se tendait avec envie, ne parvenant pas à attraper cette chair qui le défiait avec trop de jeu. Le blond planta alors ses dents dans sa lèvre rebondie avant de la prendre entre les siennes et de pénétrer enfin dans cet antre dont il aimait tant la saveur. D'une main, Sasuke retint sa nuque et tous deux se laissèrent aller à partager le désir et la plénitude de se retrouver enfin.

La caresse buccale était excitante et le jeune brun se resserra contre le corps de Naruto, mais les deux mains joueuses qui se posèrent sur ses épaules le repoussèrent d'un coup, le faisant rebondir sur le matelas. Après un moment de surprise, une expression supérieure assombrit ses yeux noirs, disant : « essaye de me faire craquer si tu en es capable ».

Ses cheveux ébène épars autour de son visage, sa bouche entrouverte en une douce invitation et son corps sensuel étendu au milieu des plis des draps, Sasuke le provoquait dans une position que Naruto jugea à se damner. Il se redressa alors sur ses genoux et regarda de sa hauteur cet être qui, allongé sous lui dans une attitude sauvage, lui semblait pourtant juste à sa merci. Avec sensualité, ses doigts glissèrent le long de son propre torse, attisant la lueur de désir des yeux sombres tandis qu'il passait le bout de ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon, faisant sauter, un à un dans un jeu lent, les quelques boutons qui le retenaient encore. Sasuke se redressa avec envie pour embrasser son torse, mais la main ferme qui se posa au centre de sa poitrine le fit retomber d'un coup sur le matelas.

« Naruto... »

Son nom avait été murmuré dans une plainte brûlante qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation du blond. L'expression de ce dernier devint plus provocante alors qu'il descendait les doigts le long de sa peau, longeant le côté de son pantalon en le baissant à peine, progressivement, avant de tomber sur sa pochette à armements qui était resté attachée à sa cuisse et sur laquelle il se bloqua un instant.

Brusquement, il se rassit, s'amusant de la forme gonflée sur laquelle il venait de retomber en faisant souffler le jeune Uchiwa, et détacha l'accessoire de son vêtement. À l'intérieur, des traces qui attendaient d'être nettoyées recouvraient encore les shurikens et certains de ses kunais et il les balança négligemment par-dessus son épaule. Sasuke ferma lourdement les paupières en essayant d'ignorer la façon dont une étagère venait de branler et le bruit de parquet fendu qui était parvenu à ses oreilles. Avec un sourire prédateur, Naruto était en train de se laisser absorber par le rouleau de fil ninja qu'il n'avait pas utilisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda le brun tandis qu'il déroulait le câble métallique de son étui.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Naruto... »

Le regard que celui-ci releva à ce moment-là sur lui était empli d'un amusement si vif qu'il l'inquiéta un peu. Il essaya de se redresser, mais le jeune blond enfouit soudainement son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur masculine et musquée. Une langue douce lapa sa peau, juste sous le lobe de son oreille, le faisant soupirer.

« Tu es encore énervé par la mission, fit-il remarquer et Naruto rétorqua lentement :

— J'ai envie de t'avoir à ma merci. »

Troublé, Sasuke tiqua sur ces paroles, mais la bouche avide qui se posa sur la sienne ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de se poser plus de questions. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il se fondit dans le baiser dont il savoura la chair aimée comme s'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

Naruto pencha son visage en léchant la longueur de sa mâchoire.

« Tu m'excites... »

À cause de la chaleur des mots, Sasuke s'abandonna aux mains qui descendaient le long de ses côtes, longeant sa peau avant de remonter en levant doucement ses bras au dessus de sa tête. En se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle le blond venait de l'installer, il se bloqua un peu mais son esprit trop embrumé ne lui permit pas de réagir.

Vivement, un sifflement fendit le silence de la pièce.

Une spirale métallique s'était envolée, s'enroulant brusquement autour de ses poignets sur lesquels elle se resserra quand le jeune homme assis sur ses hanches tira le câble fin vers lui. Un sourire conquérant avait pris place sur son visage et il termina son geste maîtrisé en accrochant le fil au rebord du panneau de bois sculpté qui composait la tête du lit. Sasuke grogna en le sentant presque entrer dans sa chair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le feu des combats brûlait encore en lui et Naruto serra juste très légèrement sa prise, faisant siffler le brun entre ses dents.

— J'aime que tu te donnes à moi », répondit-il simplement.

Avec un certain inconfort, Sasuke tortilla ses poignets et pesta en constatant qu'il ne faisait que resserrer les liens qui l'entravaient. « Putain, je n'y crois pas… ». Il porta alors son regard au dessus de sa tête pour en chercher la faille, mais les baisers voraces qui saisirent cet instant pour attaquer son cou ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'y attarder. De tout son poids, Naruto s'allongea sur son corps tendu et lécha le creux de son oreille, y soufflant quelques insanités qui le firent soupirer d'envie. La position était désagréable, bien qu'excitante, et ses mains se tordirent un peu sous leurs attaches dans une vaine tentative de les en dégager.

Le visage doux de Naruto se pencha alors devant le sien, s'éclairant d'un large sourire quand les yeux noirs s'emplirent de promesses de vengeances, et effleura ses lèvres, faisant tendre le cou à Sasuke pour attraper un baiser qui se déroba à lui.

« Allez… », se plaignit le brun.

Poussant le jeu un peu plus loin, Naruto descendit frôler le torse pâle, soufflant sur les mamelons érigés, survolant sadiquement le ventre puis le membre durci avant de se relever en emportant avec lui le drap. Alors qu'il se reculait de quelques pas, il savoura la vision de son amant dont le contraste entre la position offerte et l'éclat fier et dangereux des yeux était d'un érotisme effrayant.

D'un geste de pieds, il chassa son pantalon tombé au sol et passa une main au milieu de ses mèches blondes, dans un geste sensuel qui lui fit trouver sans le vouloir la portion de ses cheveux encore poisseuse, et leva seulement ses sourcils avec un regard amusé : « tant pis ». Puis il revint se placer au dessus du corps de son amant, dressé sur ses genoux, et se plut à contempler l'envie qui consumait les orbes noirs.

« Je te ferai me supplier. »

Un léger rire lui échappa tandis que Sasuke lui répondait d'un regard provocateur : « essaye seulement pour voir » et il s'échappa juste au dernier moment d'un coup de rein qui aurait pu mettre en contact leurs bassins. En voyant le brun reposer sa tête sur le matelas avec une grimace de frustration, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

Le jeu lui plaisait.

Il se lécha les lèvres avec la bestialité qui était la sienne puis descendit les mains sur son propre torse, caressant ses fins abdominaux avant de prendre son membre dressé, y apposant quelques mouvements de paume, paupières fermées sous le plaisir, qui arrachèrent un violent soupir de trop plein d'envie à Sasuke.

« Je me vengerai.

Son expression était tant frustrée que tendrement râleuse et Naruto ne put retenir un léger rire. En se penchant, il lui susurra les mots suivants à l'oreille.

— Alors, en attendant, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te rendre dingue... »

Dans la langueur de l'instant, il sentit le jeune brun s'abandonner faiblement et lui lécha la mâchoire avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser, tendre et suave, qui leur fit oublier un instant le jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient. Naruto ancra son regard dans celui de son compagnon et prit le temps de détailler son expression lascive alors que ses bras se laçaient délicatement au dessus de son visage, les mèches brunes éparses qui l'encadraient et la douce rougeur de sa bouche... et se mordit les lèvres de désir. Puis il descendit le long du torse glabre, à la pâleur rehaussée par la clarté nocturne et embrassa lentement la peau découverte, appuyant son front contre ses muscles sans pour autant lâcher des yeux les perles noires posées sur lui.

Quand Naruto titilla de sa bouche les grains de chair sensibles de la poitrine de Sasuke, ses paupières se refermèrent, mais le jeune blond voulait plus qu'un simple clignement des yeux. Il mordilla alors juste un peu le mamelon fragile, arborant une expression d'intense satisfaction en voyant le brun se tordre dans un juron. La chair avait un peu rougie et il fit glisser sa langue dessus pour en calmer la douce brûlure, prenant le temps de suivre de sa main les abdominaux finement dessinés. Un souffle d'envie lui chatouilla l'oreille et il poussa plus loin le jeu en naviguant cruellement autour du membre durci et demandeur. Sasuke trembla et le jeune blond posa juste son doigt sur le bout de son sexe, y dessinant de fins cercles avant de le relâcher tout aussi vite, provoquant un grognement qui lui plut particulièrement. Il lécha ensuite avec gourmandise le ventre musclé tout en se délectant des halètements du jeune homme dont le membre avait été trop vite délaissé.

« Naruto... »

Sasuke venait de se tortiller en tirant sur ses liens et avait soupiré son nom d'une façon que le blond trouva juste délicieuse. Il attrapa les hanches offertes de ses deux mains, les tirant brusquement vers le bas, autant que l'attache serrée de la tête du lit lui permettait de le faire, et ouvrit ses cuisses dans un geste peu délicat. Un bras passa sous l'un de ses genoux qu'il releva en s'allongeant sur son corps, grognant en faisant rouler leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu veux que je te prenne tout de suite ?

Un regard noir bien que déjà troublé d'envie lui répondit, le faisant sourire tandis qu'il renforçait l'impact de ses mots en un profond mouvement de reins :

— J'ai envie de te faire crier.

La voix du blond était rauque et Sasuke se laissa s'en étourdir avant de le défier :

— Parce que tu t'en crois capable ?... »

Le regard bleu acier s'enfonça alors dans ses pupilles, puis le contact de Naruto s'évanouit. Les poignets toujours retenus par le câble métallique, le jeune Uchiwa inclina son visage pour l'observer rechercher un objet bien particulier, penché sur un côté du lit. Il profita de cet instant de répit pour reporter le regard sur le fil entortillé au dessus de sa tête. Les nœuds étaient solides et il jura entre ses dents en ne parvenant pas à trouver comme s'en détacher. Le bruit d'un tube dont le couvercle sauta attira son attention.

Avec un fin sourire, Naruto laissa couler le produit translucide directement sur le membre dressé de son partenaire, le faisant sursauter à cause du contact froid**.** Le gel glissa lentement le long de sa chair, s'immisçant progressivement un peu plus loin. Le blond posa ensuite l'objet à côté d'eux, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis qu'une main habile se saisissait de son sexe. Dans la bouche chaude, Sasuke soupira de satisfaction. Quelques mouvements de paume le firent se tendre et il laissa son amant prendre possession de son cou alors que la main lubrifiée descendait plus bas encore entre ses jambes, frôlant une fesse musclée en la remontant vers lui puis...

D'un coup, il se tendit de tout son être alors que deux doigts se pressaient contre lui pour le pénétrer lentement.

À cause de l'intrusion, ses paupières s'étaient fermées, un gémissement réprimé franchissant ses lèvres avant que Naruto ressorte ses membres pour caresser doucement l'entrée qu'il venait de profaner.

« Espèce de brute… »

Sasuke avait émis une plainte moqueuse, mais les mouvements circulaires qui suivirent ne lui permirent plus que de poser un regard gorgé d'envie sur celui, joueur, du blond, avant que ce dernier ne replonge en lui. Il fit entrer et ressortir les doigts en des rythmes parfois lents, parfois plus soutenus, tournant à l'intérieur en étirant la chair, tandis que le visage crispé de son amant témoignait de l'excitation qu'il ressentait. À l'opposé de l'expression supérieure qu'il affichait si facilement, ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous ses caresses, sa bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait à faire entrer d'avantage d'air dans ses poumons et son cou s'était tendu de côté dans un geste d'abandon... Naruto appuya soudainement en plein sur sa prostate, lui faisant brusquement arquer le dos avant de geindre faiblement sous la pression des doigts qui s'enfonçaient juste au niveau de cet endroit qui était si bon pour lui.

« Naruto...»

Le jeune homme l'observa perdre pied, captivé, sans pour autant s'en sentir rassasié. Il pencha alors la tête et ajouta à la sensation de ses membres glissant à l'intérieur de lui celle de sa bouche le long de son sexe tendu. Des plaintes mal retenues et autres envolées sonores emplirent la pièce.

« Naruto, je...

Tremblant, Sasuke peinait pour s'exprimer et le blond saisit cet instant de vertige pour joindre un troisième doigt à ceux le pénétrant déjà, le faisant planter ses dents dans ses lèvres gonflées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? chuchota-t-il avant de caresser légèrement de sa langue le membre dur.

Un halètement lui répondit :

— Plus... Je...

— Dis-le, insista Naruto en ressortant ses membres pour se contenter d'agacer l'entrée de chair.

— Allez...

Sasuke leva ses yeux humides au ciel et éclata d'un bref rire avant de râler franchement.

— Ce que tu me fais, là... je te le ferai payer au centuple.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, amusé, puis réinséra lentement ses doigts en lui, le faisant se cambrer.

— Allez, prends-moi, bon sang, souffla le brun dans une supplique. Arrête de jouer et baise-moi.

Naruto sourit et frotta son visage contre sa peau avec tendresse.

— Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Un pur ronchonnement Uchiwesque lui répondit vaguement, mais Naruto attendit tranquillement la réaction du brun, avec une petite mine moqueuse. Sasuke laissa échapper un rire léger comme s'il lui en voulait de le pousser à dire ces mots.

— M... ssi...

— Hein ?

Une expression hilare avait pris place sur le visage du blond et Sasuke râla nettement.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, abruti... et les représailles seront terribles. »

Naruto sourit alors de toutes ses dents et se redressa en tirant sur ses hanches, tendant les bras lacés au dessus de sa tête avant de soulever un genou pour le poser sur son épaule, mordant avec envie dans la chair ferme. Puis il se positionna entre ses jambes. Durant quelques secondes, il prit le temps de savourer le contact de cette entrée ouverte contre son sexe durci.

Et il poussa.

Longuement, son membre plongea dans le corps serré qui s'offrait à lui, ses yeux se fermant alors que Sasuke se cambrait sous l'intrusion. La formidable sensation de pression lui donna le vertige alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois sa chair entièrement entrée.

« J'aime te prendre. »

Un léger sourire releva le coin de la bouche de Sasuke, les yeux déjà partis dans les limbes du plaisir et Naruto releva un peu les reins de son amant pour se reculer et se renfoncer plus loin encore à l'intérieur de lui.

Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que chaleur brûlante et, au fond de son esprit, la mission et les combats devinrent enfin une brume lointaine, des souvenirs qu'il était bon d'oublier dans l'échange charnel, une image vaporeuse qui s'envolerait bientôt, recouverte de l'odeur de Sasuke, de la sensation fabuleuse de se mouvoir en lui et de cette complicité qu'il était tellement doux de partager. Les visages des cadavres, la douleur, la mort planant au dessus de leurs têtes tel un couperet et cette peur insupportable de se perdre l'un l'autre s'évanouirent lentement.

Il s'accrocha d'une ferme prise aux hanches de son amant et se sentit touché par son expression fascinante : celle de l'être fier qui s'abandonne pourtant à lui. Un gémissement profond sortit de sa poitrine et il posa son front contre celui du brun tandis qu'il continuait à entrer et ressortir de lui, y déposant quelques gouttes de sueur que la chaleur estivale comme l'acte de chair avaient tirées. Leurs bouches se goûtèrent suavement, leurs langues se mêlant dans une longue pénétration qui fit écho à celle qui embrasait leurs corps.

Fiévreux, Naruto perdit un regard troublé dans celui maintenant embué de son amant, lui chuchotant à nouveau à quel point il aimait le prendre, puis se retira brièvement en le regardant... avant de le retourner sur le ventre pour revenir s'enfouir profondément en lui.

« Oh m..., Naruto...

— Sasuke… c'est trop bon de te baiser… »

Ses mains avides se pressaient sur la taille de son compagnon et il se pencha sur la nuque pâle où quelques mèches étaient collées de sueur, en embrassant la peau devenue moite. Comme il le put, Sasuke s'appuya sur ses coudes, pressant son front entre ses bras pliés. Sous la montée du plaisir, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et il trembla légèrement, des soupirs de pure volupté s'échappant de sa bouche.

« Oh putain ... »

Des râles lui échappaient et Naruto se recula pour entrer à nouveau en lui en un profond coup de rein, frottant cet endroit si sensible qui fit souffler, grogner et marmonner des jurons non retenus à Sasuke. Tandis que les prémices de la jouissance s'inscrivaient lentement dans son ventre, le blond enroula la main autour du membre du brun, le caressant vivement, majorant ses gémissements, mais fut gêné d'être privé de la vue sur son visage. Il tira alors brusquement sur l'attache le retenant à la tête de lit, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que ses poignets étaient restés liés et se retira de lui, le laissant retomber mollement sur le matelas avant de le repousser sur le dos. Ses mains puissantes se glissèrent sous ses fesses.

« Accroche-toi à moi. »

Puis il se releva en vacillant, poussant le jeune homme à passer ses poignets au dessus de sa tête pour s'agripper dans un ultime effort. Quelques pas titubants suivirent, avant qu'il plaque le brun contre le mur le plus proche, enroulant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches pour se rengainer d'un coup en lui. Dans le plaisir, leurs voix s'étaient mêlées. Ses yeux plongèrent alors dans ceux au noir troublé et le visage penché en avant, étourdi, les mèches humides de sueur s'échouant sur son front, il se sentit ému par l'image fabuleuse que lui offrait le brun.

Dans ce mélange de chairs, la tendresse avec laquelle Naruto murmura alors son prénom était bien au delà du plaisir qu'il ressentait... et disait tout de son bonheur d'être avec lui et de savourer, même de façon éphémère, ce moment où rien d'autre ne semblait avoir une quelconque importance.

Leurs corps étaient déjà à bout, quelques mouvements suffisant bientôt à les mener à une douce délivrance, l'orgasme prenant progressivement possession d'eux alors qu'ils succombaient à son déferlement.

Un bruit sourd résonna tandis qu'ils s'effondraient sur le parquet. Naruto avait accompagné la chute de Sasuke et le tenait maintenant entre ses bras, sa peau humide se collant contre la sienne.

En de longues respirations, tous deux reprirent leurs souffles.

Le voile de la fenêtre se souleva lentement, un vent léger venant caresser leurs peaux et le blond ouvrit un regard aimant sur celui encore vitreux de son amant, répondant d'un sourire à la lueur tendrement fâchée qui s'y afficha. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau claire, tombant avec surprise sur l'état dans lequel il avait mis les avant-bras de Sasuke... et il grimaça de culpabilité.

Parce qu'il n'avait fait que le tirer et retourner au cours de leurs ébats, le fil métallique s'était tendu à son maximum et entrait presque dans sa chair. Il eut un regard gêné et détacha vivement les liens, voyant le brun se masser douloureusement les poignets dès qu'il en eut la possibilité. De fines traces rouges et peu profondes étaient inscrites sur sa peau pâle et Naruto se pencha, penaud, pour en baiser doucement les meurtrissures. Il y aurait des bleus.

« Désolé...

Sasuke grogna distinctement.

— Tu peux le dire...

Mais la petite mine attendrissante du blond dans sa façon d'essayer de se faire pardonner était bien trop craquante et Sasuke se fit la remarque qu'il ne parvenait jamais à se plaindre vraiment longtemps. Il eut alors un sourire mordant et posa les mains sur les épaules de son compagnon pour le plaquer au sol.

— La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'attache.

— Sérieux ? s'étonna Naruto.

— Et je te montrerai ce que ça veut vraiment dire de « faire crier quelqu'un ».

— Vantard.

Le visage du blond s'était éclairé d'une lueur amusée. Sasuke renchérit avec une expression supérieure.

— C'est ce qu'on verra.

Un dernier sourire tendre et joueur plana sur leurs lèvres, puis le brun se redressa en pestant pour la forme.

— Ce coup-ci ce n'est plus discutable : on va se doucher. »

Le ton autoritaire ne laissait aucune place à un éventuel refus. Naruto tira seulement la langue en ébouriffant d'une main la chevelure brune.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'eau, il observa le corps qui le précédait et... sentit l'appétit le tenailler en songeant que les dernières paroles de Sasuke sonnaient comme une bien agréable proposition.

* * *

**FIN.**

**(à moins que j'écrive la « bien agréable proposition » ?… je me demande… peut-être si l'inspiration m'en vient un jour.)**

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !

Et comme d'hab', que vous ayez aimé ou non ou oui mais pas tout, ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire : tant que c'est exprimé poliment, tout me va.


End file.
